


Post-Battle Clinic

by Chizu5645



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: After a battle, Linhardt once again tends to Caspar's wounds.





	Post-Battle Clinic

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Caspar's boots ground into the dirt, angry and anxious. "That hurts! Just heal it!"

Linhardt sighed. "Think of this as an incentive not to be so reckless in battle, then. Now, lift your arm."

Caspar brought his arm up dutifully, his eyebrows knitting together in pain as his shoulder ached. Linhardt unrolled the bandage and delicately touched the tip to the crook of Caspar's neck. With the gentleness of a swan, he started to carefully wrap it around the arm. Caspar gripped his seat tightly so he wouldn't shout -- he didn't want to annoy Linhardt even more -- but damn did it hurt. He lifted his shoulder slightly so it would shy away from Linhardt's hands.

"Don't move," Linhardt muttered. "You'll disturb the balm."

"The balm sucks," Caspar huffed, unconsciously shifting in his seat. "You have magic. Why can't you just heal my shoulder?"

"Again. Incentive." Caspar didn't like the small smile Linhardt had as he continued to wrap. "If you'd like, I am more than happy to discuss potential strategies we could both employ to attain success on the battlefield."

"Who cares about strategies? I just want to fight!" Caspar almost jumped in his seat when Linhardt reminded his place with a tug on the bandage. "I want to go in axe swinging and fists punching! Get rid of the enemy before they have a chance to strike!"

Linhardt hummed in thought. "... Until they overwhelm you and the enemy does get that chance."

"Well--" Caspar made a face at Linhardt. "You know what I mean!"

He just kept silent, quietly enjoying Caspar's frustration as he made one more loop around the angry shoulder wound. Plucking a pair of scissors, Linhardt snipped the bandage and secured it tightly so it wouldn't unravel. "There you go. All better."

Caspar put his arm down, moving his arm slightly. The action made it ache, however, and he bit down a hiss of pain. "... Thanks."

Linhardt nodded serenely. "Of course. It's for both of our benefits: your arm will set, and I won't hear you complain about it."

"Hey!" He tried to cross his arms, but he yelped when his shoulder complained. "... I don't complain that much." At Linhardt's sideways glance, he rolled his eyes. "I don't. Because I get healed by you."

"I heal everyone," Linhardt shrugged. "It's what our professor expects of me."

"Yeah, but whenever you heal me, I... y'know. Like it." He laughed awkwardly. "You spend more time healing me than with people like Edelgard, or Ferdinand. And I really appreciate it."

Linhardt snorted. "I spend more time healing you than anyone else because you get injured the most out of everyone."

"But you could just... not heal me." Caspar shifted nervously in his seat. "You could just tell me to go sleep it all off just so you don't worry about me. But you do worry about me!"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I worry about everyone in our house."

"Not as much as me!" He poked Linhardt in the arm. "But thank you, really. I want to pay you back somehow."

"No thank you," Linhardt huffed. "I know how you want to 'pay me back', and I have absolutely no interest."

"Aww, come on! Training is an amazing way to pay back a service!"

"Keep your training to yourself, I'm going to take a nap..."

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my daily 500 words. This pair deserves so much love.


End file.
